


Camp Hybrid, or (finally somewhere where i fit in)

by Akio_demi_king_of_rage



Category: Original Work
Genre: Agender Character, Angel Wings, Angelic Power, Banisment, Biting, Blood, Exile, Fallen Angel, Fighting, Human Angel Hybrid, Hybrid camp, Hybrids, Ill update more characters as the story progresses, Ill update more relationships as the story progresses, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Magic, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Mythology, Punishment, Self-Harm, Vampire Angel Hybrid, Vampire Human Hybrid, Werewolf vampire hybrid, Werewolves, angel - Freeform, ill post more tags as i think of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8710369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akio_demi_king_of_rage/pseuds/Akio_demi_king_of_rage
Summary: Blake wasn't your average person. You see, they were a Human Angel Vampire Hybrid, so they weren't like anyone else in the world, or so they thought. They didn't fit in anywhere that they went in the world, until, one day they received a letter inviting them to come to a Hybrid Camp on an island off the coast of Greece. They had no idea what it was about, but they were glad that there was somewhere for people like them. They decided to pack their stuff and set off for Greece.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be an original work. I hope you all enjoy it and find it interesting. I appreciate any comments you have. I have never done an original work before so I hope it is good when you read it.

Blake had a day before they started in Camp Hybrid so they decided that they would go and see some of the sights that Greece had to offer. They spread their dark black wings and set off for the top of mount Olympus so that they could see the throne of Zeus. They hoped that no one else was there so that they could have peace and quiet, but little did they know they were about to bump into a fellow campmate. As soon as Blake got to the top of the mountain they hid their wings just in case there were people around. They went inside to see the throne of Zeus. They didn't even see that there was someone else there because that person was hiding in plain sight. As soon as they got up close to the throne, the other person walked out from their hiding spot. "Who are you and where did you come from" asked Blake. "My name is Sam and I am here to see the throne of Zeus which I presume you are also here to see" they replied, "who are you by the way". "My name is Blake. Yes, I am also here to see the throne of Zeus".

They left the throne and went back outside. "It's ok, you don't have to hide your wings, I take it you also part angel like me," said Sam. Blake didn't know what to do, had they found someone that was like them "wait, are you also a hybrid" they asked. "Yes, I am a hybrid just like you are" replied Sam. "Yes I am a hybrid but I'm not your average type of hybrid" replied Blake. "What do you mean by that," asked Sam. "While I may be part human and part angel, I am also part vampire" Blake replied to them. "Really, I've never heard of that type of hybrid before. You are unique" said Sam. They both spread their wings and flew down the mountain together.

When they had gotten to the bottom of the mountain, Blake and Sam made a promise to each other to meet up the next morning so that they could head to the camp together. "I'll see you in the morning so" Blake said to Sam. They gave Blake a hug and went off home.

The next morning when Blake woke up they packed up all their things and headed outside. They met Sam outside waiting with all their things. The two of them headed down to the boat that they would be getting to the camp. When they got there, they learned that it would only be the two of them on the boat as the rest of the campers were either there already or had still yet to come.

After the journey on the boat, they had reached the island where the camp was. As soon as they arrived they were greeted by Ash the head of the camp. "Welcome to camp my young hybrids, if you follow me we can get you registered, and if you are going to be staying here full time I shall bring you to the area where you can register to stay here year round," Ash said to them when they unloaded all their stuff off the boat. The three of them headed up to the registration area so that they could become official campers. 

Once they had registered for everything they needed to register for, Blake went with Ash to their house that they would be living in year round. Blake moved all their stuff into the house that they would be living in year round for camp as they had nowhere else to go. So far they had the house all to themselves, but that could change at any moment if any other campers decided to stay year-round as well. Once Blake had everything unpacked and organized they decided to relax for a bit. Suddenly the door bell rang, Blake went over and answered it, outside was Sam waiting with their stuff, "what are you doing here" asked Blake. "Looks like I will be living here with you year-round as well" answered Sam. "Oh, ok, that's cool" replied Blake. The both of them moved Sams stuff into the house and unpacked everything. Once everything was organized, they had a bit of time to get settled in before they had to meet up with Ash for the tour of the camp.

After they had settled in it was time to head off to meet up with Ash. "How are the two of you getting on in your accommodation,wonderful" Ash asked them. "It's a fabulous house and it's great" they both answered at the same time.wonderful to hear" said Ash, "fortunate for you, there are no other campers that want to live here year-round, but that could change at any time". "That's good to know," said Sam.

Ash got up on stage to speak to everyone, "hybrids of all types, welcome to camp hybrid, I hope you all enjoy your time here" he said, "may I introduce you all to Ciara, our camp counselor who will be giving the tour today". "Hi everyone, it's nice to meet you all, as you heard I'm the camp counselor and I will be giving you a tour of the entire camp today," she said with enthusiasm, "I hope each and every one of you has settled in here at camp hybrid".

All of the campers headed off on a tour led by Ciara. Their first stop was the combat flight training class, "this is a perfect class for those of you with wings" said Ciara, "this will be your instructor while you are here". "Hi everyone, my name is Harper and it's nice to meet all of you," they said, "I will be your instructor for those of you that will be taking my class". "What will you be teaching us," someone asked. "Good question, what I will be teaching you is how to fight while you are flying around in the sky so that you will have an advantage over you enemies that do not have the power of flight," replied Harper.

Once they were finished with Harper they headed off again on their tour. The next stop was the archery range. "For any of you interested in archery, James will be your instructor," said Ciara. "Hey everyone, for any of you interested in doing archery, I will be your instructor. This class will focus on honing your strengths with a bow. For anyone that has done archery in the past and has enjoyed it, you may move up to the next level if you so wish," said James.

The last stop on their tour before they went for dinner was the magic combat arena. "Now this arena is only for those of you that either has magic or angelic powers," Ciara stated, "the instructor for this last area is Stevie". "Hey all, I'm Stevie and I'll be your instructor for magical combat, we will be mainly focusing on learning your various spells and incantations off in the first few months before we get down to business," said Stevie.

Once they had finished the tour, they all met up with Ash so they could head off to dinner, "Blake, Sam, you don't have to have dinner with the rest of the campers if you don't want to as you have your own house, and the fridge and cupboards are fully stocked for ye already," Ash told them. So both of them headed back to their house so that they could make dinner. "I'll cook tonight," said Blake. "Sure, we can take it in turns each night," replied Sam.

Once they had finished dinner, they headed off to their own rooms so that they could go to bed to be ready for the next day of registering for the classes they would be taking.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed reading this work. I shall try to upload another chapter as soon as possible. If you have any comments drop them in the comment section below. Im happy to answer any questions that you may have in the comment section.


End file.
